rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Clairen
Clairen is a black panther and the third fire based character in Rivals of Aether. She will be released with Ranno on October 17, 2017 as DLC. Attributes Clairen's sword deals much more damage, hitpause, and knockback when the tip of it hits opponents. The added hitpause lets Clairen re-position herself while opponents are still being shocked by the attack. Strengths * Can create a force field that destroys projectiles on contact. Kragg's rock will send rock shards away from the center of the field. * Her sword gives her great range and does not count as part of her hurtbox. * Up-Air has enormous range that can easily reach the top platform of many stages out of a shorthop. Weaknesses * Attacks that are not landed on the tip of the blade have little knockback and cannot launch opponents well. * Has lots of endlag, meaning moves can be punished easily. Techniques Gameplay In-Game Info: Elemental Powers: Ionized Tip – Unlike the other future soldiers, Clairen manipulates her blade to be two-toned. The end of Clairen’s sword is super-charged, allowing her to stun enemies who are hit precisely with the tip. Plasma Echo – Clairen dashes forward with her Side Special to quickly escape. The deadly plasma resonance left behind can damage enemies and even KO opponents with its sweet spot. Energy Field – Performing a Down Special right before an attack hits Clairen will trigger her energy field. This field damages and pushes other Rivals away on activation. The zone that remains will nullify all projectiles that try to enter it. Moveset *Some of these moves may not be correct Background Story Clairen is a seasoned warrior from a distant future where both Zetterburn and Forsburn have vanished and never return. In her time, Loxodont grew to become a powerful emperor and expanded his domain over nearly all of Aether. Through the years the fire people lost their connection with the flame and could no longer control it. To offset this, their soldiers were issued plasma weapons as the Fire Empire became reliant on technology to retain its power. One young girl realized she could still control the flame and plasma. After enlisting in the Imperial Guard, she hatched a plan to destroy the endless Loxodont hoping that it would return the flame to the people. But Loxodont had grown invincible over time and his corporeal form was replaced with fortified machinery. Clairen was defeated in the throne room and was set to be executed. But there were others who also despised Loxodont, and Clairen’s bravery motivated them. An unlikely ally helped Clairen escape using a machine to go back to a time when Loxodont was still vulnerable. Now Clairen is on a mission in the past. To find the missing heroes that inspired her resistance and to destroy the endless emperor before he becomes invincible. Trivia * Clairen was first revealed October 1, 2017 at GameTyrant Expo 2017. She is the 10th original character to be in the game and represents the element Plasma. * Clairen has the first counter in Rivals of Aether, the third (counting Bash) command grab in the game, and is the only sword-wielder. * The tipper hitboxes are blue in the practice mode. Character Reveal Category:Characters Category:Image Needed Category:Page stubs